April Fool's!
by AngelsBeast
Summary: Happy April the First! This is a oneshot about what happens with our dear characters at that day... a little focused on Hakuba Saguru at the beginning, then Kaito and Shinichi. Pranking, attempt in humor. KaiShin / ShinKai , shounen-ai (duh), boyxboy. Happy April Fools! -COMPLETE-
**Don't own anything. Except the plot...**

* * *

 **I am German and the writing programm on this computer doensn't work, so I had to correct the text with the help of the Internet. Sorry about any mistakes! :)**

* * *

 **A/N: It's just nine thirty pm on April the first 2016! (It's the date and time on the Bahamas. I am currently there, as long as we have holidays. sadly, we have to flyback tomorrow...)**

 **I got that idea this afternoon and couldn't stop writing ;) I hope you'll like it.**

 **Please review! I wanna jnow what you think about it!**

* * *

And tomorrow's my birthday! Gosh, Im getting old... total seventeen years... -_-'

In Germany, my birthday already started!

* * *

 **now enjoy!**

* * *

 _by AngelsBeast_

 **April Fool's**

As Hakuba Saguru woke up in the morning (perfectly at 6.0.00 am), yawning and stretching, he instantly knew something was up.

Something was nagging at the back of his head, out of reach for his still sleep driven brain. He knew that trying to force it to come to his mind wouldn't help one bit, so he let it be, it would surely come back in time.

He groggily stood up and got ready for the school day. A short glance at his reflection in the mirror and he exited his room to join Baaja for breakfast downstairs. The elderly lady stood in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast, a steaming teapot at the stove. The air was filled with the smell of fresh bread and the sound of a pan frying eggs. Baaja turned around as she heard him enter and smiled at her 'little boy'. "Oh, good morning, Saguru! How did you sleep?" Saguru returned the smile, nodded and wished her a good morning back. "I slept well, Baaja, thank you. "He then threw a look at the clock on the wall. Baaja, didn't you plan to attend the early morning language class?"

She recently took an interest in french, and Saguru was happy that he convinced her to go. The bight eyes of the elderly lady flew towards the clock.

"My goddess! You're right Saguru! Can you handle-"

"Of course I can handle it, Baaja.", Saguru chuckled and waved towards the door. "Don't worry, have fun." She threw another slightly doubtful look at the boy she raised but dried her hands with a kitchen towel and left to change. Saguru shook his head and chuckled.

Good Baaja. She cared for him so much… As the teapot began to whistle, he took it off the heat and brewed himself some Earl Grey. The bitterly fruity rich aroma filled the room and he took a deep breath.

After exactly three minutes he put the teabag out of the brewing hot water and searched for the sugar. He put some of it in his tea, stirred it and saved the eggs out of the pan and put them on his plate. He sat down and enjoyed his meal in silence. The fried eggs were perfect and he reached for the tea cup.

He breathed the strong aroma in and took a deep zip. Ha, there was nothing as perfect as a hot cup of Earl Grey in the morn- "UARGH!" He spit the tea out and put the cup back on the table with more force than necessary, he then hurried towards the sink and washed his mouth out. What the hell was that? The tea tasted horrible! It tasted like… yeah, like… salt? But… He took another zip, smaller this time. Uh. Yeah, salt. Did he, by any chance mixed the two up? He took the small porcelain jar he just used. 'Sugar' was printed all over it.

He opened it and tasted it. And indeed, it was salt. Did Baaja by any chance…? No, no way. Well, he'd ask her about it later, now he had to hurry to school, Baaja couldn't drive him today because of her early classes. He grabbed his schoolbag, slipped into his shoes, put on his jacked and hurried out of the door of the Hakuba manor.

* * *

 **#*-*#**

* * *

The classroom was in chaos. Colorful birds flew through the air, dropping pink and blue smoke and confetti bombs, paper stars fluttered from the ground towards the ceiling and glitter, much glitter blew through the room. On top of that, the students seemed to fly right under the ceiling, and seemingly had no idea how it worked. All this was the work of Kuroba Kaito who stood proudly in the middle of it all, seemingly having an awesome time. Saguru glared accusingly down at the prankster (and suspected criminal phantom thief 1412, Kaitou KID), demanding to know what the hell happened to make the other create such a huge prank, but Koroba just laughed and winked up at him. "Happy April Fool's Day!" And with a huge gesture small fireworks exploded all around them and their school uniforms were swapped – girls wearing the trousers and jackets, boys the blouses with the definitively too short skirts. Saguru groaned.

Of course. That was what his subconsciousness wanted to tell him this morning!

Today was April the first.

Kuroba's personal holiday.

And hell on earth for everyone around him. He also had the suspicion that the sugar and salt swap most likely wasn't Baajas fault. Well, this would become an awesome day.

* * *

 **#*-*#**

* * *

Saguru had _so_ enough!

First, the salt in his wonderful tea.

Then, the huge cloth-swap girls and boys (they weren't able to change, the cloth somehow sticking on the skin, but Kuroba announced that the glue would wear off in some hours).

In the break Saguru couldn't get to the cafeteria till the last ten minutes of the break because a special someone smeared the floors of the corridors with something very slippery and cushioned the walls (to hold the injuries to a minimum. Or to see the desperate students bounce off the walls just to collide with the cushions on the other side. It sometimes resulted in a ping-pong like disaster.) And all the students were slipping around.

Then, as he finally arrived and ordered his food, one of the coins he wanted to pay with fell to the ground. As he tried to get it back, he had to realize that it was glued to the ground. And he was certain that there was no glue on it before!

If that all wasn't enough, the white blouse he was still wearing because of the clothing swap, got transparent as the bathroom sink's nozzle decided it would be fabulous to spray to all sides. As he finally could turn it off, he found a rubber band on the sprayer that caused him to be dripping wet now. He tried to dry himself as much as possible, the blouse was still nearly transparent, but oh well.

As he came closer to the classroom door, he saw a little crowd in front of the closed classroom door. He squeezed through the mass of bodies to see what happened. Normally, the classroom would already be open. But even the teacher stood outside and stared at a small paper. Hakuba followed her gaze and read: 'Wet paint! Please use the back entrance!' Well, he was very certain that this classroom had no back door. It was at the third level of the building. The only other entrances would be… the windows? That was very Kuroba like. He even sprayed the door with something that smelled of fresh paint! Plus, the door handle was missing. Okay. And after they got over that obstacle, they all went into the classroom

And could finally continue with their classes. And all that time, Kuroba wore a confused-innocent expression on his face. And the final prank that brought Saguru over the edge of the bearable was accompanied with a loud 'plop', and every students' hair had turned into a neon color, including Koizumi-sans (neon-pink), his own, of course (slimy-green) and strangely, Kurobas, too (deep blue). That second, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Saguru jumped up and stormed towards Kuroba. "What the hell, Kuroba! What's _wrong_ with you, pranking me all day!? Have you no shame? On time is bearable, but six times!? Three of them targeting especial me!? I know you love April Fool's, but this is going too far!" That was were Kuroba cut in. "Hold on a sec, Hakuba. I didn't prank you in particular once today. I thought you'd appreciate that!" "Bullshit, Kuroba. There's no one else who'd do something silly as that!" Kurobas confused expression deepened, a frown on his forehead. "What happened?"

"Oh, don't play dump. First, you swapped my sugar and salt. Then the big stuff you pulled in class, the slippery hallways, the money sticking to the floor, the bathrooms's basin's nozzle going crazy and the note on the classroom door! All of it-" "Stop for a second there, Hakuba. I only did the cloth-swapping, the hallways and the note. I have no idea who did that with the door, honestly!" Kurobas confusion seemed strangely serious. But after all, he was a very decent actor! How else should he be able to pull all these roles as KID? He snorted disbelieving. "Yeah, sure. I got your special attention since the last where I suggested moving the diamond into the aquarium-room! I don't know what I did to you!" "I am _NOT_ KID, Hakuba, this is getting old you know?" He gave Saguru an irritated glance. "And someone forbade me of pranking you directly today. So. It wasn't me, got it?" That made Hakuba stop for a second. "What? Who?" Who was his… well, _tried_ savior? It had to be someone that Kuroba trusted and admired… Could it be…

"Shinichi.", Kuroba confirmed his suspicions. Yes. The detective of the east, savior of the police and Armageddon to the 'Black Organization' was friends with KIDs civil persona. Saguru didn't know how and why, but he suspected that Kuroba somehow blackmailed his colleague.

That second, speak of the devil and it will appear, Kudou Shinichi entered the classroom. The magicians gaze immediately flew off Saguru, towards his arch nemesis.

"Shin-chan!" The other detective flinched a little bit at that horrible nick name, but continuously strode towards them.

"Kaito. Why do you take so long? Didn't we want to meet at the front gates?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, Hakuba here held me back." The blue eyed detective sighed and grabbed Kurobas hand. "Come on, now. The register office won't be open all day!"

Saguru blinked, like Kuroba. "Wait." The blond spoke up. "What do you want to do there?" Shinichi turned towards the British detective.

"We have to fill in the marriage documents, of course." Kudou replied as if that was the most normal thing in the world. Saguru felt his mouth falling open.

What the… did that mean… Kudou and Kuroba are getting… married!?" Kudou pulled an eyebrow up as he saw the others facial expression of disbelief. "Oh, didn't Kaito tell you? We're getting married this month." That's when Kuroba piped up. "We are?" Shinichi turned towards him. "Oh yes, of course." Kuroba seemingly got out of his shocked state and bent towards the blue eyed detective. "Nice!" He murmured and kissed Kudou's cheek. "Okay!", he then cheerfully chirped, rushing towards the exit of the classroom. "Let's go, Shin-chan~!"

That pulled Saguru out of his shocked state. "Hold on a second!" Both stopped and tuned around, looking expecting at the blonde. He cleared his throat. "Does that mean… you two are… but… you're both… and… arch enemies?… what the hell is happening here!?"

Shinichi drew an eyebrow up at Sagurus stuttering. "Yes, of course we're a couple. Why would we marry otherwise?" Then his gaze flew towards Kuroba. "You didn't tell him, did ya?" The messy haired prankster shook his head apologetically. "No, I didn't, sorry. But it's kind of awkward to just go up to him and say _'Hey, I have a boyfriend. Happy now?'_." Kudou sighed. "Oh well."

As they wanted to go, Hakuba called them back a second time. "But… you… I, eh… don't you think it's… kind of sudden?" Kudou seemed to think about it for some seconds. "No. We are dating, after all." "Yeah, but you're still in school! And… And he's KID!"

Kudou rolled his eyes. "I know we're still in school. But we love each other. And please, mind your own business Hakuba. Kaito is not KID, I wouldn't waste my time with him otherwise. Bye now, Hakuba." And they vanished out of the door.

Saguru felt his brain frizzle.

What. Just. Happened!? He stood there in the empty classroom, semi transparent blouse and a girl's school uniform, neon green hair, glitter all over his body, totally stunned. Staring after the… couple.

Yes, couple. He had nothing against gay couples, or homosexuality, of course. England was more open for these relationships than Japan… Then suddenly, Kudou looked back around the cone, his blue gaze laying on poor Saguru. "By the way. April fools. And sorry for the salt, the money, the water escapade and the green hair."

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Say, Shin-chan." They laid on the couch in the Kudou Manor, cuddling.

"Hmm?" The sleepy detective replied and sniffed the scent of Kaito's shampoo, nose buried in the wild mop of chocolate brown locks.

"How did you got all these ideas for the pranks that you pulled on Hakuba?" He more felt that heard his detective chuckling.

"I'm learning from the best."

"Aww, how sweet of you! And all this only to take revenge because he did that on my last heist! The room full of fi-finny things…" the magician shuddered.

Shinichis arms closed stronger around his magician. "Everything for you."

They fell silent, listening to the calm breathing of the other, letting their thoughts wander around.

"Shinichi?"

"Hmm?" "Would you… I-…I mean…" Kaito stopped. He didn't know how to say it. He felt somehow insecure. But… he had to know, his thoughts were a mess because of it.

He heard clothes rustle and Shinichi's face appeared in front of his. Serious blue eyes fixated his own. "Of course I would, Kai. But I want to wait a little." The blue eyes softened. "I am happy were we are now. …Are you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Okay. I'm glad." Shinichi sank back into the soft cushions, brushing Kaito's lips with his own as he did.

A comfortable silence filled the room.

"Shinichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be my fiancé?"

"Of course I would."

"Then stay with me. Please."

"I will, as long as you want me by your side."

"… that was somehow cute and sappy at the same time."

* * *

 **A/N: Awwww... :3 Well, i hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review...?**

 **I will continue 'Runs in the family' soon, promise! I already know what will happen, so the story is set! :)**

 **And I am currently planning another srtory for 'Meetings'... let's just say: 'Poor Hakuba'.**

 **Yours,**

 **AngelsBeast**


End file.
